<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>soft by imherefornow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441021">soft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imherefornow/pseuds/imherefornow'>imherefornow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>supermega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imherefornow/pseuds/imherefornow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a tiny snapshot into an evening with matt and ryan. this is really just a drabble I've had in my drafts for like months now</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Magee/Matt Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>soft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryan was watching the documentary playing on his television so intently that he had stopped registering the world around him until he felt a sudden tug on his shirt. As he came back to his senses, he quickly realized that it was Matt, who was sitting on the other side of Ryan's small sofa. Matt was already looking when Ryan turned to gaze at him. His sweatpants clad, too-long legs were stretched out, so his feet were resting on the coffee table, and his torso was swallowed up in one of Ryan's own black hoodies. His arm was outstretched, beckoning Ryan to scoot closer. With a soft smile, Ryan obliged, allowing himself to be encircled by Matt's arms and pulled into his chest. Warmth spread through his body as he felt Matt's nose bury into his hair, absently nuzzling the top of his head. Ryan found one of Matt's bony hands and laced their fingers together, bringing it up to his mouth to plant a soft kiss to the back of it. He sighed as he finally turned his attention back to the television, thinking about how he could stay like this forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>